2019 Carnival Event
|image =CARNIVAL_A_Loading_Screen_1.jpg |Coming soon }} "Gain Carnival Tickets from quests and over time. Use them to play different games at the harbour. Win Florins, if you're lucky. Use Florins to get fantastic Venice-themed prizes!" The is a seasonal event. Rewards Milestone Rewards Quests The questline is presented by Casanova. Every solved quest rewards the player with Tickets or Florins. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and none of them are abortable. Main Questline The quests of the main questline occur immediately with no timed delay. There are 33 of such quests. Quest 1: *''Casanova:'' "Gather some coins" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 2: *''Casanova:'' "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 3: *''Casanova:'' "Build 1 culture building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 4: *''Casanova:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Finish a 15min production 16 times" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 5: *''Casanova:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Donate some goods to the guild treasury" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 6: *''Casanova:'' "Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury OR Spend some Forge Points" and "Finish an 8-hour production 6 times" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 7: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 8: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 9: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 10: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 11: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 12: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 13: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 14: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 15: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 16: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 17: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 18: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 19: *''Casanova:'' "" and "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 20: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 21: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 22: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 23: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 24: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 25: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 26: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 27: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 28: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 29: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 30: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 31: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 32: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 33: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Daily Questline The quests of the Daily Questline will occur once a day, with a time interval of 24 hours between them. In case the player is unable to finish the quest the day it occurs, it will stack and the player will be able to complete all of the quests till that date at one time. Quest 34: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 35: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 36: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 37: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 38: *''Casanova:'' " " Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 39: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 40: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 41: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 42: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 43: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 44: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 45: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 46: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 47: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 48: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 49: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 50: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 51: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 52: *''Casanova:'' "" and "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 53: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 54: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 55: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Carnival Window How to Play Most of the action takes place in the event window. You're playing games at the harbor of Venice by spending your Tickets. You decide which game you want to play. Each game costs only one Ticket to play, and don't worry if you run out, the Carnival provides a new free Ticket every hour! Enter the event window and select any of the three games to play: You can spend your Ticket on a certain win, and you will always get something in return. However, you can also take a risk and try your luck in one of the other games, where chances to win are lower, but the potential gain is much greater. Every time you lose, the pool of Florins rises for that particular option. The first person lucky enough to win, will take all the Florins that have accumulated in the meantime. While winning the first game is not much of an achievement (you will always win a small sum of Florins), it is a bit more difficult for the second and third game. If you have enough luck to be successful, you will win the entire Florins pool that has accumulated for this particular game. League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit.